Use of composite materials as structural components for the marine and aerospace industries dates back to the 1940's. Typically, the composite materials are vinylester, polyester or epoxy resin based, and may further be glass-reinforced. While choice of a particular composite is dictated by application, generally any one of the composites is the optimal choice with respect to strength, weight, cost, etc., when compared with other materials (e.g., metal, wood, etc.).
Unfortunately, experience has shown that most organic matrix materials, particularly the conventional polyester and epoxy types, support combustion and generate large quantities of smoke when burning. It has thus become necessary to place restrictions on using such materials in certain applications until such time that these materials can offer improved fire performance. Towards this end, various fire protection coatings have been developed. Most serve as a sacrificial fire barrier formed on the individual, composite material structure components and generally afford less than 20 minutes of fire protection.